Em Seus Braços
by Lou Malfoy
Summary: Nem tudo é o que parece ser... e ela, como sempre, tirou conclusões precipitadas. Tudo que se faz na vida tem uma conseqüência e a que ele tomou foi a pior possível. Será que conseguirá salválo de sua loucura? [DG PósHoggy] [Dedicada à Carolete]


**Em Seus Braços**

**Sinopse:** Nem tudo é o que parece ser... e ela, como sempre, tirou conclusões precipitadas. Tudo que se faz na vida tem uma conseqüência e a que ele tomou foi a pior possível. Será que conseguirá salvá-lo de sua loucura?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Não sabia ao certo como tinha começado, mas tinha certeza de que agora não saberia como viver sem ele. Draco. O seu Draco. Quando descobriram que teriam que trabalhar juntos no ministério, pensaram que se matariam e que não se suportariam por mais de um dia. De fato, foi quase isso que aconteceu, os três primeiros meses foram insuportáveis, mas depois desse tempo passaram a se aturar. Tiveram que deixar as rivalidades de lado e começaram a se ajudar, viraram amigos sem ao menos se darem conta disso até porque não admitiriam, e com o passar do tempo passaram a sentir algo mais.

Tentaram lutar contra isso, contudo o que sentiam prevaleceu e a necessidade que passaram a ter um do outro cresceu cada vez mais. A química era perfeita, era imperfeitamente correto e inegavelmente errado, talvez por isso desse tanto certo. Não existia melhor comparação que fogo e gelo, talvez os opostos realmente se atraíssem. Começaram a namorar depois de perceberem que não conseguiam mais se desgrudar e que precisavam um do outro como precisavam de oxigênio para respirar. Enfrentaram muitos obstáculos nesses quase três anos de namoro, o relacionamento era mau visto pela sociedade e por ambas as famílias. E quem disse que eles se importavam! O que sentiam quando estavam juntos valia passar por qualquer dificuldade.

Draco trabalhava na sua empresa de relações exteriores bruxa que criara há quase um ano – quando finalmente o ministério havia liberado a sua fortuna – e decidira que trabalhar para si era o que sempre quis e poderia lucrar muito mais dessa forma também afinal a única recompensa que valera à pena do trabalho do ministério fora Gina.

Depois de semanas insistindo com o seu chefe, finalmente conseguira sair mais cedo do ministério, iria fazer uma surpresa à ele. Infelizmente não poderia aparatar já que a empresa tinha sistema anti-aparatação, mas não se importava de ir andando - adorava apreciar a beleza das árvores nas tardes de outono -. Apertou o passo ao perceber que estava se atrasando mais do que previra, depois de uns dez minutos finalmente chegara às empresas Malfoy. Entrou cumprimentando os seguranças e funcionários com quem encontrava, chamou o elevador e entrou nele rapidamente apertando o último andar indicado, seu coração pulava em expectativa ao perceber que estava chegando.

Saiu do elevador entrando na anti-sala estranhando o fato de Hilary não estar ali – aquilo facilitava o seu trabalho já que não queria ser anunciada mesmo -, tocou a fria maçaneta que exibia um lustroso "M" em dourado esboçando um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos pronta para surpreendê-lo. Mas quem acabou surpreendida foi ela com a cena que acabara de presenciar. Seu sorriso morreu instantaneamente e passou a piscar inúmeras vezes pedindo que aquilo fosse uma alucinação, mas infelizmente não era, o seu Draco estava abraçado com a secretária e seus rostos estavam bem próximos parecendo que iam se beijar.

Ela largou a bolsa no chão devido ao choque, com isso Draco se deu conta de que alguém invadira a sua sala. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a última pessoa que imaginaria estar ali aquele horário, largou imediatamente a morena que se desequilibrou e para não cair sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mais rápido do que ela mesma poderia imaginar, e a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi murmurar:

- Eu não acredito! Não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui há essa hora? – perguntou ainda espantado.

- Vou te dizer o que eu vim fazer aqui, a idiota aqui conseguiu sair mais cedo do trabalho para fazer uma surpresa para você. E quando chego aqui, te encontro abraçado pronto para beijar essa vaca!

O loiro percebeu que ela havia entendido os fatos errados, se aproximou dela dizendo:

- Não é isso que você tá pensando Gina, eu não tenho nada com a Hilary!

- Deixa de ser mentiroso! Eu vi, Malfoy! Vi mais do que gostaria, aliás.

- Você entendeu tudo errado, deixa eu explicar... – pediu segurando o braço dela.

- Largue-me – gritou soltando o braço – Não toque _nunca_ mais em mim, ouviu bem! _Nunca_ mais! E guarde as suas explicações para você mesmo! - seus olhos brilhavam em fúria e mágoa sentida, sua voz vacilava – Até quando você pretendia ficar me enganando! Até quando Draco!

- Gina, não é nada disso... deixa o Sr. Malfoy lhe explicar o que... – disse Hilary tentando fazer a ruiva ouvir o loiro.

- Cala a boca, vadia! A conversa ainda não chegou no puteiro – vociferou a ruiva.

- Gina... me ouve, você tá entendendo tudo errado... eu nunca te enganei... a Hilary apenas... – tocou no rosto dela limpando as lágrimas que caíam.

Se afastou tirando a mão dele de seu rosto, respirou fundo e disse:

- Pára... eu não quero mais saber... tá doendo _aqui..._ – colocou a mão no coração - me esquece, _por favor... _– implorou chorando ainda mais.

- Não Gina... você não tá entendendo nada direito... deixa eu explicar...

- Adeus Draco – se virou, pegou a bolsa no chão e saiu porta afora correndo para que ele não a alcançasse, apertou o botão do elevador que logo chegou, ainda pode ouvir ele pedindo para que o ouvisse.

Saiu do elevador e começou a correr esbarrando em algumas pessoas, seus olhos estavam embaçados devido as lágrimas que corriam cada vez mais forte. Correu o mais rápido que pode, porque sabia que se parasse desabaria ali mesmo. Se afastou o suficiente da empresa e aparatou direto no seu apartamento largando mais uma vez a bolsa no chão, se jogou na cama e ali ficou em estado vegetativo chorando o máximo que conseguia. Ele havia quebrado o seu coração e dessa vez não tinha volta, queria sumir da face da terra para não sentir a dor que dilacerava a sua alma.

**--------------- D&G ---------------**

Não sabia como havia conseguido viver aquela semana sem ele, não que o loiro não tivesse vindo lhe procurar e tentar explicar tudo porque ele veio, duas vezes mas nas duas ela bateu com a porta em sua cara sem nem querer ouvir uma palavra lançando um feitiço impertubalizante no apartamento. Depois dessa semana e dele não ter voltado, ela se perguntava se não deveria tê-lo ouvido uma única vez e essa maldita dúvida começava a corroê-la por dentro, afinal vira claramente ele abraçado à secretária e se ela tivesse entrado um pouco depois eles estariam aos beijos, certo?

Não tinha tanta certeza assim, não agora. Ela não vira culpa nos olhos de gelo e sim surpresa quando ela aparecera sem avisar na empresa. Ele parecia realmente interessado que ela o ouvisse, não é mesmo? Poderia ter sido tudo um terrível mau entendido, não poderia? Havia essa possibilidade. Mas ela não estava disposta à ir atrás dele depois que o enxotara de sua vida, o seu orgulho grifinório não deixaria que ela fizesse isso ainda mais se ela estivesse mesmo errada. Ele teria que tomar o primeiro passo se a quisesse de volta.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamos que demorou para ouvir as insistentes bicadas na janela, foi até lá e a abriu deixando que a coruja cinza de Draco entrasse. Acariciou a cabecinha dela que esticou a patinha para que Gina desamarrasse o pergaminho que trazia, agradeceu a coruja que rapidamente foi embora. Se ele quisesse uma reconciliação não parecia estar com pressa já que não quisera uma resposta.

Abriu o pergaminho que continha um frasquinho e dentro deste tinha um fio prata que ela sabia muito bem o que era, parecia que ele queria que ela visse aquela lembrança antes de começar a ler. Reprimiu a sua curiosidade grifinória e pegou a penseira que tinha no armário e colocou o fio prata dentro dela, pegou a sua varinha e tocou no líquido que começou a girar muito rápido e ela sentiu aquela costumeira fisgada antes de entrar dentro da lembrança.

_Flashback_

_O ângulo era bom, olhou em volta e reparou estar no escritório do Draco. Olhou para a mesa e viu o loiro sentado nesta assinando uns papéis, acompanhou ele se levantar e pedir pelo telefone que a secretária viesse a sua sala. Ficou tensa, seria agora que tudo aconteceria? O que afinal ele estava querendo provar com isso?_

_Sentiu seu coração acelerar quando Hilary batera na porta, Draco mandou que ela entrasse._

_- Sim, Sr. Malfoy o que deseja?_

_- Gostaria que levasse esses relatórios para os acionistas, – pegou os papéis na mesa e entregou a morena – peça para que eles leiam e assinem conforme indicado no papel._

_- Entendido Sr. Malfoy._

_- Tenho alguma reunião marcada para hoje?_

_- Nenhuma senhor – a morena ficou momentaneamente pálida e parecia tonta – Posso ir?_

_- Pode sim – olhou para a moça e reparou que ela deveria estar passando mal, segurou o seu braço e inevitavelmente o seu corpo evitando assim que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse._

_E foi nesse momento que Gina entrou._

_Olhou para si própria e viu o barraco começar, agora sim entendera o que acontecera, como havia sido estúpida de pensar que ele lhe traía. Deveria ao menos tê-lo deixado se explicar._

_Fim do Flashback_

Saiu da penseira com um alívio inimaginável. Pegou a carta e começou a ler.

_"Querida Gina,_

_espero que tenha visto as lembranças do incidente ocorrido no meu escritório antes de começar a ler esta carta, caso não o tenha feito peço que pare com a leitura e veja as lembranças elas falam muito mais do que eu poderia explicar._

_Soube depois que Hilary está grávida e esse foi o motivo dela ter passado mal naquele dia. Espero que agora você acredite em mim já que não é possível que eu tenha forjado as minhas próprias lembranças, embora agora seja tarde para voltar atrás com o que já foi decidido por mim._

_Você não deve estar entendendo, mas deixe que eu lhe explico. Nessa semana eu percebi o quanto é difícil viver sem você, sem o seu amor e como você me quer fora da sua vida eu vou me suicidar daqui a pouco. Só não queria que morrer com você tendo a impressão errada de mim. Estarei pulando do alto das empresas Malfoy que como você sabe o campo magnético não permite a utilização de feitiços ou de aparatação, assim não há como me impedirem._

_O motivo desta carta foi apenas para lhe explicar o porque de tudo e também para que você saiba que não tem culpa de nada. Estarei saltando do prédio às 16 horas se quiser aparecer para um último adeus ficarei contente em vê-la._

_Te amo sempre, pequena._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Terminou de ler a carta e a única reação que esboçava no momento era a de perplexidade. Não podia acreditar que logo ele iria fazer algo desse tipo. Ainda mais agora que ela enfim se convencera de que não houve traição nenhuma e o que mais queria era se atirar nos braços dele e sentir os lábios frios de encontro aos seus. E agora ele tava estragando tudo isso por uma idéia ridiculamente estúpida. Olhou no relógio eram 15:50 horas da tarde, tinha dez minutos para impedi-lo de cometer o maior erro da vida de ambos.

Talvez ainda não fosse tarde demais.

**----------------- D & G ---------------**

Aparatou o perto da empresa que era permitido em uma praçinha local com belas árvores, alguns bancos e brinquedos infantis, correu desabalada pela calçada querendo chegar o mais rápido possível ao prédio. Olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam três minutos, correu mais ainda, mesmo que suas pernas ou o seu corpo protestasse devido ao cansaço que sentia. Deu um fraco sorriso ao ver o belíssimo prédio cinza da empresa, diminuiu o passo e parou diante deste respirando pesadamente.

Olhou para cima e viu o que parecia ser Draco no alto da empresa, então ele falava a verdade realmente iria fazer o que dissera na carta. Tentou chamar à atenção dele, e mostrar que estava ali e que nunca mais iria deixá-lo. Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez e viu que marcavam 16 horas da tarde, estava na hora dele cumprir com a sua palavra, só esperava que ele se acovardasse como um sonserino faria e não agisse feito um grifinório corajoso – o que ele estava longe de ser.

- Draco – gritou para que pudesse ser ouvida – não faz isso, desce daí. Por favor, eu lhe imploro desce daí. Já tá tudo bem entre nós agora, pelo amor de Merlin desce daí – suplicou.

Viu que ele sorriu para si ao constatar que ela viera – um sorriso que só ele sabia dar e que era reservado apenas para ela. Algumas pessoas começaram a se amontoar ao redor de si vendo o que o loiro estava prestes a fazer. Malfoy pareceu ir mais para a beirada do prédio e medir a altura deste – que eram de vinte e cinco andares, olhou mais uma vez para a ruiva que estava à beira das lágrimas e pulou, sem esperar mais nada.

Quando Gina viu o que ele fizera a única coisa que pôde gritar foi:

- NÃOOOOOOOOOO!

E de repente as lágrimas começaram a cair sem nenhum aviso e ela fechou os olhos lembrando dos momentos que passaram juntos.

_Flashback_

_- Malfoy? – chamou a ruiva._

_- Sim, Weasley? – disse sem nem ao menos olhá-la._

_- Por que você está trabalhando no Ministério?_

_- Não que isso lhe diz respeito, mas como a minha fortuna foi confiscada eu tenho que trabalhar para viver – respondeu a contragosto, não gostava nenhum pouco de tocar naquele assunto._

_Ela sem conseguir se controlar, riu. Era muito inesperado que um Malfoy trabalhasse para viver_

_- Não goze de mim! – disse perigosamente levantando da sua mesa e se aproximando dela segurando o seu pulso em tom de aviso._

_- Tá me machucando! – gemeu._

_- Não estou não – disse diminuindo o aperto mas mantendo o pulso preso._

_- Largue-me! – ordenou._

_- Por que Weasley? Tem medo de ficar perto de mim? – perguntou se aproximando perigosamente dela._

_- Eu nunca tive medo de você. – garantiu – Só quero você longe, já me basta ter que aturá-lo no trabalho!_

_- Eu discordo! A sua companhia ironicamente me diverte – disse sorrindo de lado, emprenssando-a na parede com o seu corpo largando enfim o pulso._

_- Pois a sua me dá nojo! – provocou._

_- Não é isso que o seu corpo está dizendo – disse sedutoramente deslizando uma das mãos pela cintura dela enquanto a outra acariciava o rosto._

_- Meu corpo não está dizendo absolutamente nada – esbravejou começando a ofegar._

_- Pois eu acho que está!_

_E então ele a beijou pela primeira vez como que para demonstrar que estava certo, e ela correspondeu com a mesma vontade que ele, embora tenha lhe dado um tapa no rosto logo depois._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_- Draco? – chamou se aproximando dele._

_- Desde quando eu passei a ser "Draco"? – perguntou áspero._

_- Desde que eu passei a gostar de você. – revelou tímida. (Dá-lhe Gina!)_

_- Pensei que Weasleys não se envolvessem com Malfoys._

_- Acho que então nós somos à exceção à regra... – disse o beijando apaixonadamente parando enfim de lutar contra o que sentia._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_- Draco? – chamou abraçada à ele na cama de casal._

_- Sim, pequena?_

_- Eu tenho medo..._

_- Do quê? – perguntou preocupado fitando-a nos olhos._

_- De te perder... – disse abraçando-o mais ainda – tá tudo tão perfeito que me assusta..._

_- Calma, nada vai acontecer... – tranqüilizou-a – ninguém vai nos separar... nunca... – garantiu beijando-a em seguida._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_- Tenho uma surpresa para você!_

_- O que é? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade._

_- Fecha os olhos – ela obedeceu – vamos aparatar – disse segurando-a pela mão._

_- Pode abrir – disse suavemente após chegarem ao destino._

_Ela o fez vendo um lugar pouco iluminado não entendendo onde estavam._

_- Onde estamos?_

_- Espera – pediu acendendo a luz._

_Era um apartamento amplo, muito bem iluminado e bem decorado._

_- De quem é esse apartamento?_

_- Nosso... – ela o olhou confusa – quer dizer, isso se você aceitar morar aqui comigo..._

_- Mas é claro que eu aceito! – disse feliz se atirando nos braços dele o derrubando no chão enchendo-o de beijos._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_- Ruiva... – chamou sentado na mesa da cozinha._

_- O que é, Draco? – perguntou lavando a louça do almoço._

_- Sabia que eu te amo! – sussurrou já de pé no seu ouvido._

_- Declarações logo cedo não são o seu forte, Sr. Malfoy – disse brincando ainda lavando a louça fingindo não se importar com o que ele dissera._

_- Você descobriu a minha farsa. Só estou aqui para ganhar o meu beijo da tarde – disse beijando-a no pescoço._

_- Pára Draco – pediu se derretendo com a carícia – eu tenho que terminar de lavar isso aqui._

_- Você pode terminar de lavar depois – argumentou virando-a e beijando-a sem ao menos deixá-la contestar._

_Ela não pôde resistir e o beijou também, ao que ele percebendo que ela correspondia colocou-a sentada na piaaprofundando ainda mais o beijo trazendo-a para mais perto do seu corpo. Gina reparando qual era a verdadeira intenção dele parou o beijo e o sujou nas bochechas e no nariz com a espuma que tinha nas mãos enquanto descia da pia dizendo:_

_- Eu vou terminar isso aqui floquinho, senão ninguém o fará._

_- Você me sujou! – disse como se fosse o maior absurdo do planeta._

_- Isso é só espuma, e é também para que aprenda a não me agarrar em horas impróprias._

_- Agora você vai ver ruivinha... – ameaçou brincalhão pegando uma parte da espuma da pia e sujando-a no rosto e no cabelo._

_- Ahhhh – gritou – agora você é quem vai me pagar floquinho... – disse correndo atrás dele com espuma nas mãos._

_O perseguiu pela sala e depois de algum tempo conseguiu encurralá-lo e lambuzou-o com espuma nos cabelos. Draco sem perder mais tempo a pegou no colo ao que a ruiva pedia para ser colocada no chão enquanto batia em suas costas e ele foi com ela para o banheiro onde entraram debaixo da ducha morna lavando enfim toda a espuma enquanto se beijavam calorosamente._

_Fim do Flashback _

Todas aquelas lembranças estavam vivas na sua memória e principalmente em seu coração, não queria encarar a dura realidade mas mesmo assim se obrigou a abrir os olhos e o viu ainda caindo para um caminho que parecia sem volta.

E quando todas as esperanças pareciam perdidas, ele tirou algo de dentro do casaco de couro de dragão e lançou-o no ar. Foi quando ela viu o que aquilo era e o que significava, era um pára-quedas que suspendeu-o um pouco no ar para logo depois se estabilizar. Não pode deixar de ficar surpresa, e então ela viu o que o pára-quedas queria dizer e o que a mensagem queria passar, era verde e as letras em vermelho serviam para evidenciar ainda mais as palavras, nele dizia: "Quer casar comigo, Virginia?".

Sorriu ao mesmo tempo aliviada por não ter acontecido nada de grave e surpresa com um pedido tão incomum e inesperado, as pessoas a sua volta começaram a aplaudir enquanto Draco se preparava para finalmente aterrissar. E assim ele o fez elegantemente como sempre fora parando na frente da ruiva com um sorriso tipicamente superior tirando logo depois de um dos bolsos uma caixinha de jóia vermelha que estendeu à ela enquanto perguntava:

- Você aceita?

Gina deu um tapa forte no braço dele enquanto o abraçava chorosa dizendo:

- Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem? Eu achei que fosse te perder...

- Calma, pequena... – disse afagando os fios ruivos carinhosamente.

- É claro que eu aceito! O que eu mais quero é me casar com você...

Draco sorriu verdadeiramente como ela adorava, estava contente por ela ter aceito, afinal tudo o que fizera valeu à pena. Abriu a caixinha revelando um anel cravejado de brilhantes que colocou sem demora no dedo anelar da mão direita dela e Gina o beijou apaixonadamente ao que o loiro correspondeu com a mesma vontade como ambos haviam desejado fazer durante aquela fatídica semana separados. E o pára-quedas os cobriu na medida em que os aplausos aumentavam selando assim o verdadeiro amor que sentiam.

**FIM**

_**N/B:** Dando pulos em frente do PC Louuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, vc está cansada de saber o quanto eu AMO ESSA FIC! Então, quer saber, vou te poupar só hj de dizer mais um AMEI A FIC, pq vc sabe q EU A AMEI, portanto, conclui-se que não seja mais necessário declarar pela milionésima vez que AMO demais tudo isso, rsrsrsrsrs._

_Achei pouquíssimos erros ortográficos, e os que achei passei para o rosa, depois vc arruma. A fic em si nem precisou de betagem, foi mais meus comentários entusiasmados e revoltados pelo corte BRUTO na parte do "floquinho". lembrando que a Lou DISSE, PROMETEU E JUROU que escreverá NC na próxima_

_E que final foi esse, menina? Digno de Holly! Beijos, aplausos e anel de casamento. Tah mto cinematográfico, mas tão naturalmente, que não ficou clichê._

_Beijinhos, Lou!_

_E até a próxima fic..._

**_Fabri Malfoy._**

_**N/I:** Oi pessoas! Eu sou um ser intrometido que tive a honra inenarrável de ler isso aqui antes de vocês e de ter ajudado minimamente, quando passei o clipe. Aconselho a vocês, a deixarem uma review linda, prestigiando essa autora que nos encanta com a criatividade. Quem dera se um Draco caísse de pára-quedas em minha vida, rsrs. Mas isso não acontece, estou encalhada e olha que eu sou perfeita (cof, cof) Ok, eu sou só lindona, perfeita é demais. Hei! Eu já estou falando besteiras, mas é sério. Se vcs quiserem emagrecer mandem review e façam essa autora loira e poderosa- a Lou- mais feliz. Amei demais cada pedacinhoo, as memórias então... _

_Adorei! Parabéns, plincesinha! _

**_Mil beijooos, Rafinha M. Potter._**

_**Ly: **Eeeeeuuu! Não sei se consigo pôr uma nota competente aqui, mas vamos lá! O enredo dessa fic é indescritível! Eu absolutamente amo amo amo o momento em que Draco se joga (ainda mais depois que vi o clipe) e estou babando realmente pelos flashbacks! É claro que o pára-quedas foi a coisa mais linda do universo e que ele não precisava ter agarrado tanto a Hilary nem ter dado um susto TÃO GRANDE na pobre da Gina, oras! Acho que devo dizer que prefiro o Draco inteiro e se casando com ela do que um Draco esmigalhado na calçada, talvez se eu não disser isso minha morte será tripla... :P Brincadeirinha! Rsrsrs, beijoooosss! E Carolete merece essa fic demaaaiisss! _

**_Ly Anne Black!_**

**N/A:** Oiieee, como é que vocês estão? Espero q bem... Essa short é completamente e totalmente dedicada à **Carolete**, era para ter sido de aniversário, mas inúmeros problemas não permitiram q a fic saísse no dia certo, contudo o que vale é a intenção e tenho certeza que ela me perdoa!

A parte do pára-quedas eu tirei do clipe All About Lovin' You do Bon Jovi, quem nunca assistiu o clipe eu recomendo pq é perfeito!

A **Carolete** fez **19 anos** no dia **19/06** e ela merece demais essa fic, pq ela é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas e especiais q eu conheço! Obrigada por tudo sempre e por ser minha amiga!

A capa está no meu profile e foi feita pela lindinha da **Angelina Michelle! **(obrigada flor) Dêem uma passadinha lá pq está perfeitaa!

Obrigada à **Fabri** por ter betado espetacularmente para mim, a **Rafinha** e a **Aninha** por terem colocado essas notas super fofas!

A minha parte favorita da fic são os momentos! Ainda mais o primeiro e o último! (olhos brilhando)

As minhas outras fics em breve serão atualizadas!

Mandem reviews dizendo o que vocês acharam dessa short!

Até a próxima!

**Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy! **


End file.
